(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a torch of the type used to weld, cut, or solder. More specifically, to a flexible torch made from segments that allow flexing of the torch to allow the user to adjust the length and contour of the reach of the torch.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The need for a torch that can flex as well as become elongated has existed for some time. The approach at providing flexibility in a torch, however, has typically focused on the use of a flexible duct, such as ducts made from a metallic spiral duct. An example of such a device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,655 to Wade. The Wade invention includes a pair of flexible ducts, one for carrying oxygen and one for carrying a fuel gas. The Wade device, solves problems associated with torches that were made from rigid components, namely that they were virtually useless in confined or difficult to reach places. However, the Wade device suffers from the limitation that it is of a fixed length. Because of its fixed length, the user may still encounter awkward situations where the user must curl up the body of the device to take up the excessive length.
Another example of a torch with a flexible body is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,210 to Young. The Young invention teaches the use of a flexible nozzle, which suffers from the same limitations as the Wade device. The Young device is made in set lengths, making the nozzle particularly well suited for some applications, but awkward or even useless in other applications. Thus, the Young device is particularly well suited for applications where the nozzle will remain at a fixed distance from the work piece, but does not provide guidance for applications in which the user is likely to different lengths, or different stiffnesses in the neck or body of the torch.
The approach of providing a fixed length torch with a flexible section again appears in U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,243 to Cononie, which adds a rigid casing to the flexible torch to add versatility to the device. This arrangement allows the user to remove the casing to expose the flexible lines of the torch to allow use of the torch as a flexible torch, and allows the use of the casing along the flexible portion to allow the use of the torch much like other teaches which include a rigid body. A significant disadvantage of this arrangement is that the user is again limited to a fixed length device. Thus the length of the neck or flexible portion of the torch must be compromised to provide a length that is suitable for most applications found in the field.
Yet another torch that provides flexibility to its tip is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D320,726 to Gartin. The Gartin device provides flexibility to a central portion of the torch, but suffers from the same limitations as other known flexible torches.
Thus, a review of known art indicates that there is a need for a flexible torch of a length that can be adjusted in the field.
There remains a need for a torch with a body that can be modified to allow for quick adjustment and modification in the field.
There remains a need for a flexible, bendable torch that can be bent or turned without exhibiting a propensity to return to its unbent shape.